


a natural progression

by ichigoday



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Childhood Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigoday/pseuds/ichigoday
Summary: It’s a natural progression of events, or so they tell themselves. They’re friends - best friends, childhood friends - butfriendsnonetheless. Nothing more.“It’sbecausewe’re best friends that I wanna do it with you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says pointedly. “There’s absolutely no way we’d end up dating!” He says it with such conviction that Iwaizumi barely notices the way the words cut into him deep and raw. Oikawa’s always been good at that - sugarcoating the harshness of his words with a sweet tone and a bat of his long eyelashes. Even after all these years, Iwaizumi’s somehow still not immune to it. Sometimes, he finds himself lost in Oikawa’s warm, brown eyes. His ears focus on the playful rise and fall of his voice rather than the actual words coming out of his mouth, and before he realizes it, Oikawa’s convinced him to do something he’d been adamantly protesting ten seconds ago.





	a natural progression

**Author's Note:**

> Starts off with a flashback to when they were in their second year of high school, but they're presently third years/18 years old (tagged as Underage just to be safe).
> 
> UPDATE [10/15/17]: Fixed some weird formatting and added a teensy epilogue thing because the ending felt abrupt.

It all started one year ago. Of course it Oikawa who brought it on; he was always the one who initiated.

“Iwa-chan, you awake?” he asked out of habit.

He already knew from Iwaizumi’s unnaturally quiet breathing that he wasn’t asleep yet. After years and years of sleeping over at each other’s houses, they became attuned to each other’s habits, from the sound of their footsteps to the way they took their shoes off when they returned home, and even the way they undressed - Oikawa knew Iwaizumi liked to pull his shirts off from behind, while Oikawa preferred to cross his arms and pull his shirts from the hem up (“It keeps your shirts from stretching, Iwa-chan,” he said matter-of-factly).

It’s probably all these years of observing Iwaizumi so closely that’s led Oikawa to become so perceptive of people in general. It’s not that Iwaizumi isn’t expressive, though Oikawa has teased him about having Resting Bitch Face before. It’s just that Iwaizumi tends to express himself through other means -  the strength of his spikes, a slight furrow in his brow, the amount of force he uses when he closes his locker - and it takes years of getting to know him to pick up on all these subtle cues.

“Mmm,” Iwaizumi grunted in response. Oikawa gauged the level of irritation and tiredness in his voice to be relatively low, so he pressed on.

“Do you get curious about sex?” he asked.

“Huh? Well... yeah,” Iwaizumi said. “Don’t you? Is this about today’s class?”

They were in their second year of high school, and earlier that day they reached the reproductive unit in their health class. The two of them were among the few students who listened to their teacher intently, amid the muffled laughter at every mention of genitalia. The lesson only covered PIV sex, which was understandable since the unit was on reproduction, but left much to be desired.

“Do you masturbate, Iwa-chan? Do you watch porn?”

Iwaizumi felt his face grow hot, but he knew Oikawa would be persistent if he didn’t answer.

“Y-yeah, I guess.”

After that night, the topic of sex continued to make its way into their conversations every now and then, when Oikawa’s mind kept him up late at night, brimming with thoughts and feelings and unexplained urges. (“Iwa-chan, how many times a week do you jerk off?” “Iwa-chan, what sites do you use?” “Iwa-chan, what do you use as lube?”) And every time, Iwaizumi answered as casually he could. That’s how their dynamic has always been. Oikawa was the talker; Iwaizumi was content with listening. Even though Iwaizumi wasn’t one to return the questions, Oikawa sensed his unspoken curiosity, and once in a while he made sure he shared too, so that Iwaizumi never felt like their conversations were a one-sided interrogation.

* * *

It’s a natural progression of events, or so they tell themselves. They’re friends - best friends, childhood friends - but _friends_ nonetheless. Nothing more.

Iwaizumi still hesitates at first. It was supposed to be just another typical night. They alternated sleeping over at each other’s houses - tonight is his turn to sleep over at Oikawa’s. Then it occurs to him that maybe Oikawa’s been planning this, and he timed it with the next time Iwaizumi stayed over. Devious asshole.

“It’s _because_ we’re best friends that I wanna do it with you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says pointedly. “There’s absolutely no way we’d end up dating!” He says it with such conviction that Iwaizumi barely notices the way the words cut into him deep and raw. Oikawa’s always been good at that - sugarcoating the harshness of his words with a sweet tone and a bat of his long eyelashes. Even after all these years, Iwaizumi’s somehow still not immune to it. Sometimes, he finds himself lost in Oikawa’s warm, brown eyes. His ears focus on the playful rise and fall of his voice rather than the actual words coming out of his mouth, and before he realizes it, Oikawa’s convinced him to do something he’d been adamantly protesting ten seconds ago.

“You’re just as curious as I am about sex,” he continues without batting an eye. “Masturbating is great and all, but doesn’t it still feel like there’s an itch that you can’t reach?

Now that we’re third years, we’re going to be even busier than before. We have our captain and vice captain duties, and we’ll be practicing nearly every day until preliminaries. There’s no way we’re gonna have time to find someone - you remember what happened when I tried to date last semester with Ami. That’s why… it has to be us!”

Clearly Oikawa’s given it some thought.

Iwaizumi tries to come up with a counter argument, but it’s too late. His mind’s drawing a blank - he’s already picturing his best friend’s naked body, flushed and writhing underneath him, and he blushes furiously. Wasn’t this crossing a line? Was it normal for best friends to fuck casually? He briefly wonders if Hanamaki and Matsukawa had sex. Then he shakes his head rapidly to dispel the unholy thoughts of his teammates and mentally apologizes to them.

“Sorry, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says suddenly. “I don’t wanna pressure you or anything, I just-”

“... fine,” he mumbles.

“-thought you might be on the same p- huh?” Oikawa freezes.

“I said _fine_ ,” Iwaizumi repeats. The flame within him has already been ignited, and he throws all caution to the wind. “Fuck it, let’s have sex.”

Iwaizumi’s not sure where the sudden rush of adrenaline comes from. Oikawa’s not wrong; sometimes jerking off alone just doesn’t cut it. Iwaizumi’s just never really thought about it that much, and he hadn’t even considered having sex with someone as a possibility. His body’s moving faster than he can think, and by the time his mind catches up, he’s already pushed Oikawa down on his bed and scrambled on top, arms propped on either side of his head.

Then Oikawa opens his mouth and poses a question that momentarily snaps him back to his senses.

“Do we- uh, should we… kiss?”

Iwaizumi looks into Oikawa’s eyes, trying to get a read on him. Should they? To his understanding, what they were about to do was strictly physical and not romantic. Kisses were romantic, to him at least. Maybe that was just him being a sap.

“Nah.”

Iwaizumi tries to sound nonchalant. He leans down as if to kiss Oikawa, but then veers off to the side and presses his lips to his neck instead. Oikawa gasps softly at the contact, and his arms reflexively reach around Iwaizumi’s back to pull him closer. He squirms as Iwaizumi trails light kisses all over his neck and jawline. He slips his hands underneath Iwaizumi’s T-shirt and lets his fingers roam, mapping the swells and dips of every muscle and bone in his back.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispers breathlessly. “You can… I want you to leave marks.”

The low rumble of Iwaizumi’s growl goes straight to his groin. Oikawa lets out a needy moan as Iwaizumi’s lips latch onto his neck and begin sucking. He feels a little shameful at how aroused he is just at the thought of being covered in hickeys and bite marks the next morning. Then Iwaizumi parts his lips and bites the juncture of Oikawa’s neck and he almost screams - he has to clap a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound.

Iwaizumi scoots lower and lifts Oikawa’s shirt up to reveal his pale, slender torso. He continues to leave biting kisses along his collarbone and chest and then swirls his tongue around a nipple. Oikawa’s mind is hazy with pleasure, but he’s also taking note of all the discoveries he’s making about his own body, sensitive points that he didn’t know existed and wouldn’t have been able to find on his own. He wonders if Iwaizumi’s known about them somehow, or if he’s just stupid lucky.

Iwaizumi sits up and his eyes trail down Oikawa’s body hungrily.

“Strip,” he growls.

Despite being captain, Oikawa knows that Iwaizumi is just as capable of taking charge. He doesn’t realize it, but he’s able to lead the team in ways that Oikawa can’t. He’s blunt and assertive, and it’s times like these that Oikawa is more than happy to hand the reins over to his right hand man. He hastily slips the T-shirt over his head and tosses it aside. Then he wiggles his hips and lets his pajama pants slip down so that he can kick them off.

“So lazy, Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi snorts, reaching behind his head to pull his t-shirt off.

“Mean, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa sticks his tongue out.

Slipping into their usual banter puts them both at ease. Once Iwaizumi’s sweatpants are off, he resumes his position straddling Oikawa’s hips and runs his hands along the length of his body. Oikawa bristles with anticipation.

 _Beautiful_ , Iwaizumi almost says out loud.

“You need to bulk up a little,” he huffs instead, but there’s an appreciative look in his eyes.

Oikawa’s lower lip juts out defiantly - Iwaizumi can practically hear the sing-songy response in his head (“I’m still hot no matter what~”) - and he wants so badly to kiss the pout away.

“You need to grow taller,” Oikawa teases. It's a low blow - the five centimeter difference in their heights is one of the few things Iwaizumi is openly insecure about.

“You need to stop talking.” They’re still in their boxers, and Iwaizumi grinds their clothed, half hard lengths against each other. They both groan at the long-awaited friction. It’s good, but it’s not enough.

“Make me,” Oikawa challenges. The two words are enough to make something in Iwaizumi snap. He sits up on his knees and scoots all the way up so that his crotch is just above Oikawa’s chin.

“Suck,” he says evenly.

Oikawa nods wordlessly and removes Iwaizumi’s boxers with a sharp tug, reveling in the way his dick springs up. It’s not their first time seeing each other naked, but _this_ , this is different. Oikawa takes a moment to just stare at the dick that he’s about to take in his mouth. It’s thick, and the head is already shiny with pre-cum.

A sudden realization hits Oikawa: he’s never given head before.

Sensing Oikawa’s panic, Iwaizumi reaches forward and threads his fingers through Oikawa’s soft brown hair in an attempt to reassure him.

“Just… uh, don’t use your teeth,” he says gruffly. “I’ll tell you what feels good. This is a first for both of us, so don’t worry so much.”

Oikawa nods again and tentatively swirls his tongue around the head, making note of the taste, _Iwa-chan's taste_. It’s a little salty, a little bitter, but not unpleasant. He parts his lips and guides the head into his mouth. He hears Iwaizumi let out a shaky breath and looks up at him.

Iwaizumi wants to burn into his memory the sight of Oikawa’s lips stretched around his dick and the way he’s looking up at him, the adorable uncertainty in his round eyes contrasting with the dick in his mouth.

“You’re doing good,” he murmurs, and Oikawa takes it as a cue to open wider and let Iwaizumi sink down. He takes in about two thirds of Iwaizumi’s length when he feels the head touch the back of his tongue. He glances up at Iwaizumi and he nods in understanding.

Oikawa begins bobbing his head up and down, letting Iwaizumi’s cock slide in and out of his mouth. He’s barely using any suction though, and as endearing as he looks right now trying his best, the sensations aren’t enough for Iwaizumi.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says gently. “Suck harder.”

Oikawa obeys and hollows his cheeks experimentally. Iwaizumi groans and tightens his grip in Oikawa’s hair. He tries to pick up the pace, but it’s tiring on his neck, so he ends up propping his head up with a pillow and lets Iwaizumi fuck into his mouth. He looks up at Iwaizumi and watches him intently. His eyes are lidded and he’s panting lightly. Oikawa knows he’s not faking, and he feels a sense of triumph knowing that he’s the one drawing these reactions out of Iwaizumi.

Unfortunately his jaw is straining to stay open, and he taps Iwaizumi’s thigh, signaling for him to pull out.

“Sorry, Iwa-chan,” he apologizes. “My mouth is tired.” There’s a slight rasp in his voice, and his lips are wet with saliva and pre-cum. Iwaizumi wants to trace those lips with his dick. _Next time_ , he thinks to himself.

“So… how is this gonna work?” Iwaizumi asks. “Who’s doing who?”

Oikawa giggles despite himself.

“I’ve been fingering myself, so I think it’ll be easier if you fuck me.”

Iwaizumi’s brain short circuits and he almost comes from the mental image alone. He takes a moment to collect himself and then narrows his eyes at Oikawa.

“You’ve been planning this,” he says.

Oikawa just grins mischievously and motions for Iwaizumi to move aside. He reaches into the nightstand and produces a small bottle of lube along with a string of condoms. Iwaizumi simply watches in stunned silence as Oikawa flips over onto his knees, his ass on full display. He coats his fingers with the gel and begins by inserting his middle finger. Even though he’s done this a couple times, it’s still uncomfortable at first, and he grunts at the intrusion.

Iwaizumi wonders if he should be helping. He feels like he’s watching something that isn't meant for his eyes, but he can’t seem to look away.

“Relax,” he says, because he has no idea what else to say.

“Easy for you to say,” Oikawa retorts, but he does relax now that the silence has been broken. “You’re not the one- ah- getting something shoved up their ass.” His voice hitches when he inserts a second finger and begins stretching his hole.

The thought of bottoming for Oikawa briefly crosses Iwaizumi’s mind, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t even the slightest bit curious.

"You sure you're okay?" he asks.

Oikawa curls his fingers and starts wiggling them around. He thinks about how his hole’s going to be filled within the next minute or two, and his dick twitches. He wants this so, _so_ badly. He’s about to respond to Iwaizumi when his fingers find his prostate and instead he lets out a sharp cry.

“Found it,” he laughs breathlessly. He adds a third finger and continues to rub at the spot. After several more thrusts, he pulls out his fingers and passes Iwaizumi a condom.

Iwaizumi’s sure Oikawa can hear his heart thudding as he tears open the foil and rolls the condom down his length, fully hard now after watching Oikawa finger himself. He inches forward and positions himself behind Oikawa’s ass, placing a hand on his hip to steady him.

“Ready?” Iwaizumi can feel the tremors running through Oikawa’s lithe body. “We don’t have to do this if-”

“Yes,” Oikawa says quickly. “Please.”

Iwaizumi tentatively touches a finger to Oikawa’s lubed hole, wondering how the hell he’s going to fit even after Oikawa stretched himself. He takes hold of his dick and traces his head against the opening. Oikawa braces himself as Iwaizumi slowly pushes in, the tip breaching the ring of muscle.

“ _Iwa-chan._ ” Oikawa's voice is strained. He knows it’s going to be a tight fit with how thick Iwaizumi is, but he takes a shaky breath and tries his best to relax his tense muscles.

Iwaizumi groans at the tight heat enveloping the head of his dick. He bends down and presses a kiss to Oikawa’s spine in an effort to calm his nerves. He can feel Oikawa begin to loosen up after taking deep breaths and he begins to continue pushing forward bit by bit until his hips are flush with Oikawa’s ass. His dick twitches reflexively and Oikawa whimpers at the unexpected movement inside him.

Now that Iwaizumi is fully in, it takes every ounce of self control in his body to not start ramming into Oikawa. He tries counting backwards from ten to try to distract himself and give Oikawa time to get used to the intrusion. He feels Oikawa tighten experimentally and the sensation sends a wave of heat down his groin.

“You can start moving, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says finally.

Iwaizumi exhales and begins thrusting shallowly, inching his hips back ever so slightly and then pushing back in. It’s painstakingly slow and isn’t nearly enough friction for either of them, but it’s their first time and he wants to savor the moment - the last thing he wants to do is inflict pain on his best friend. Once Iwaizumi feels like Oikawa’s gotten used to his ministrations, he begins to pick up the pace and starts bucking his hips faster, pulling out more and thrusting back in sharply. Oikawa has to stop to readjust his hips every once in a while but eventually Iwaizumi manages to reach Oikawa’s prostate and he has to bury his face in his pillow to muffle the moans spilling from his lips.

At some point, tears start forming in Oikawa’s eyes. They aren’t face to face, so Iwaizumi doesn’t notice at first but then he realizes Oikawa’s moans are turning into sobs and he abruptly halts his movements.

“Oikawa, are you hurt?” he asks worriedly. Oikawa shakes his head rapidly.

“Keep… keep going,” he half-sobs, half-gasps. It’s not pain that’s making him cry - on the contrary, it feels amazing and he’s so, _so_ close to cumming. The sensations, the intimacy, it’s all so new to him and he’s brimming with all sorts of emotions that he can’t even begin to unpack.

He comes with a sharp gasp and his entire body shudders as he clenches around Iwaizumi and rides out his orgasm.

Once they’re all cleaned off, Iwaizumi rejoins Oikawa in his bed. They’ve gotten used to sleeping separately whenever they sleep over each other’s houses, so the bed is more crowded now, but neither of them complains.

Even though Oikawa’s taller, he inches down on the bed so that he can tuck his head under Iwaizumi’s chin. They wrap an arm around each other’s backs and press their bodies together. Somehow this position just comes naturally to them.

Without thinking, Iwaizumi brushes Oikawa’s bangs away from his damp forehead and plants a soft kiss before he remembers their arbitrary no kissing rule. This was fine, right? It’s not like it was a kiss on the lips, he rationalizes with himself. Oikawa sighs contentedly.

“Are you okay?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Mhmm.” Oikawa knows it’s not a sufficient answer, but he’s hoping Iwaizumi doesn’t pry. He doesn’t feel like talking right now.

* * *

In the morning, their bodies are miraculously still slotted up against each other. Iwaizumi wakes up first, as he usually does. The first thing he feels is the weight and warmth of something - _someone_ \- clinging to him. He blinks a couple times and wriggles himself free, causing Oikawa to stir.

Their eyes shoot open and they stare at each other, taking a moment to reorient themselves and recall last night’s events.

“Oh my God,” Oikawa whispers, eyes wide. “Iwa-chan took my virginity.”

Iwaizumi blushes and averts his eyes. He looks down Oikawa’s body and his jaw drops. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit-_

“W-what is it, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks anxiously. “Iwa-chan, say something. Was I bad? Did you not feel good? I-”

“No, dumbass,” Iwaizumi manages.

It’s too early for words. He gives up and simply gestures to the full length mirror propped up against the wall.

Oikawa slides out of bed and stumbles towards the mirror, a dull ache in his hips and thighs. He’s still stark naked, and Iwaizumi looks away out of habit. He squawks when he finally makes it to the mirror and sees his reflection - his neck and collarbones are littered with deep red hickeys and bruises.

“Oh my God. _Oh my God._ Wow, Iwa-chan, you really went to town-”

“Shut up, Shittykawa,” he groans, blushing at the memory. “You can cover it with makeup, right?”

“Yep.” Oikawa makes an OK sign with his hand. “You use the bathroom first, Iwa-chan. I’ll deal with this.”

Iwaizumi nods and swings his legs off the bed. He rummages through Oikawa’s drawer and finds a pair of his own boxers. They’ve got so much of each other’s clothes in their houses from all the years of sleeping over, they’ve stopped trying to keep them separate. Their bottoms are slightly easier to tell apart - Iwaizumi wears boxers while Oikawa prefers boxer briefs, and Oikawa’s pants are a tad longer and slimmer than Iwaizumi’s. Everything else though is fair game, especially T-shirts and hoodies.

After Iwaizumi enters the bathroom, he stares at his reflection in the mirror for a good ten seconds.

_Hajime, what the fuck have you gotten yourself into?_

He tries to not make a big deal out of losing his virginity. After all, virginity’s just a construct, and who you lose it to doesn’t really matter.

Except it’s Oikawa, his childhood friend, his best friend, and he _does_ matter. He matters a fucking lot.

When he returns to the bedroom, Oikawa’s still in front of the mirror, meticulously dotting concealer on his neck and blending it in with his fingers.

“Um… sorry,” Iwaizumi mumbles bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

“No need to apologize, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa grins wickedly. “I asked, and you delivered.”

Iwaizumi blushes furiously as he slips into his school uniform.

* * *

Iwaizumi and Oikawa are in different classes, giving them some time apart. Iwaizumi tries to keep his mind occupied by paying closer attention than usual and fully immersing himself in his schoolwork. Once in a while, he slips up while the teacher is droning on and on. Images from last night flash through his mind - Oikawa sucking his dick, Oikawa fingering himself, Oikawa getting fucked, Oikawa snuggling up against his chest. He mentally berates himself and turns his attention back to his textbook, willing his blood to rush up to his brain and not down south.

Oikawa, on the other hand, is an utter mess. Even though he did a decent job concealing the hickeys, he still feels incredibly self-conscious when he’s talking to his classmates and teachers. Typically, he enjoys idle chatter and being the center of attention, but today he’s cursing himself for his extrovert tendencies. He just wants to go home and curl up next to Iw-

Oikawa stops that train of thought before it can go any further.

The school day passes uneventfully. Iwaizumi and Oikawa meet up with the other third years for lunch, and then for volleyball practice after school. Oikawa takes extra care to not smudge the makeup on his neck when he changes into his jersey but otherwise, practice begins as smoothly as always. They start with light stretching and jogging before getting into drills.

Halfway through, things start going downhill.

Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa are slightly distracted, and it’s evident once they start their 4v4 practice game. Oikawa’s lacking his usual grace - his movements are a bit shaky and restrained. He makes up an excuse about how the two of them stayed up late to do homework, and the team looks skeptical but they don’t push it. Iwaizumi and Oikawa redouble their efforts to compensate, jumping higher, spiking harder, running faster, and soon enough, they’re both dripping with sweat.

“Kindaichi,” Oikawa calls. “When you block, make sure you’re keeping your fingers closed.”

“Yes, Oikawa-”

Kindaichi’s eyes widen and he claps a hand over his mouth. His face is beet red.

“Kindaichi? What’s wrong?” Oikawa asks.

Matsukawa whistles. “ _Holy shit_.”

He points to Oikawa’s neck, where the makeup had melted off from the rigor of their practice. Oikawa gasps and tries to pull the collar of his T-shirt up to hide his neck, to no avail.

Everyone slowly turns to Iwaizumi, who’s pinching the bridge of his nose and wondering if transferring schools during his senior year is possible.

“Homework, my ass,” Hanamaki smirks.

The entire team completely botches the rest of the practice, and Coach Irihata makes them all do penalty drills as punishment.

* * *

It’s been a week since they first had sex, and they’re itching to go at it again.

They're both athletes to the core, and throughout the week they've been mentally replaying their first time over and over, trying to find ways they can improve their performance.

“Did it hurt last time?” Iwaizumi asks. Today they’re in his room; he’s already shucked off his pants and tossed it in the general direction of his hamper.

“A little,” Oikawa admits. “In the beginning.” For the most part his hickeys have faded away, save for a handful of pale brown spots. After that day at practice, Iwaizumi vows to never leave them where they can be seen. It’s hard though, when Oikawa’s pale, slender neck is so enticing and so damn sensitive.

“I wanna try riding you, Iwa-chan,” he proposes.

At first, Iwaizumi doesn’t like being pinned under Oikawa’s weight and having his range of movements limited. He feels restricted and unsure of what to do; his natural instinct is to take over. But then Oikawa sinks down onto him, and once he’s gotten into a steady rhythm, Iwaizumi forgets about everything except for the tight heat clenching around his length. He discovers how much he loves squeezing Oikawa’s round, perky ass, pulling apart his cheeks and pushing them back together.

When Iwaizumi feels himself getting close, something compels him to slap Oikawa’s ass. Oikawa gasps, clenches harder, and comes all over his and Iwaizumi’s torsos.

Once they’re settled in bed, Iwaizumi drapes an arm around Oikawa’s waist and absentmindedly reaches down to fondle his ass.

“Iwa-chan, you really like my butt, huh?” Oikawa teases.

“Yeah, I do,” Iwaizumi says simply, punctuating his words with a firm squeeze. “ _Assikawa_.” Oikawa blushes, caught off guard by his bluntness.

Eventually, they fall into a routine. They go from doing it once a week to twice a week, and with each time they gain a little more confidence. They’re still learning, but they’re no longer awkward and nervous. They’ve gotten comfortable with having sex and talking about it, and they have an idea of what their preferences are.

They still don’t kiss.

After the hickey incident, they learn to be more subtle. Their teammates haven’t forgotten about it, but they let it go. They notice the little things, like the way Oikawa walks and sits gingerly the day after he and Iwaizumi have sex. With Iwaizumi it’s not as obvious - he’s more energetic, and there’s a spark of _something_ in his eyes. Sometimes the other members catch glimpses of bruises and scratches on their bodies while changing in the locker room but they train themselves to avert their eyes.

* * *

One morning, Iwaizumi’s mother pops her head into her son’s bedroom to wake them up for school. At first, she’s confused by the lack of a futon on the floor where Oikawa would normally be found, long limbs sprawled in all sorts of directions. Then she looks to her son’s bed and sees the two of them holding each other tightly, Oikawa’s face buried in Iwaizumi’s chest. It’s the exact same position they slept in back when they were kids, she recalls, smiling to herself. She quietly slides the door shut and then knocks, telling the boys it’s time for them to wake up.

She can’t help but pry, as mothers do.

“You and Tooru have been having lots of sleepovers lately,” she casually comments later that evening. Iwaizumi’s father is working late tonight, so it’s just the two of them having dinner.

Iwaizumi continues shoveling rice into his mouth wordlessly.

“Are you two finally dating?”

Iwaizumi nearly chokes on his food.

“First of all,” he coughs. “What do you mean by ‘finally’?! There’s no way in hell we’d date. We’re best friends.” He’s simply repeating what Oikawa had said, but the words feel strange and foreign coming out of his mouth.

Iwaizumi’s mother chuckles.

“Hajime, you can be best friends with someone and love them romantically too - they aren’t mutually exclusive. Your father is my best friend _and_ my love.”

Iwaizumi can’t believe he’s actually getting dating advice from his mother. It’s awkward as hell, but he supposes there’s no one else he can really talk to about these things.

“But isn’t it… weird?” he asks. He’s still trying to wrap his head around the thought of being more than just friends with Oikawa.

“Why would it be weird? If anything, it makes it easier when you’re best friends, since you already know each other so well. You just have to stop thinking of friendship as the endpoint. If you ask me, I’d have thought you and Oikawa were already dating for a long time,” she laughs. “Would anything really change once you two start dating?”

Iwaizumi knows deep down that she’s not wrong. If he’s being honest with himself, he and Oikawa are so deeply intertwined at this point, they’ve far surpassed being just friends. The sex is pleasurable, without a doubt, but it’s the post-coital moments afterwards that strike something deep within him. He finds himself looking forward to holding Oikawa in his arms as they fall asleep, feeling the rise and fall of Oikawa’s chest against his. He looks forward to their hazy, morning-after moments. Iwaizumi’s always the first to wake up, and he loves watching Oikawa stir and blink blearily as he comes to his senses.

“You love him,” his mother says. It wasn’t a question.

Iwaizumi’s emotions are a whirlwind and he feels restless, even after taking a long, hot shower later that night. He hates thinking too hard, being alone with his thoughts - he needs to _act_ \- so he invites himself over to Oikawa’s house, sending a text that simply says, “I’m coming over,” and once he sees Oikawa’s thumbs up emoji he heads out.

“Is something wrong, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks when Iwaizumi enters his bedroom. He must’ve already bathed as well; there’s the faint scent of soap in the air, and he’s wearing his glasses in place of contacts. _Damn it, he’s cute_ , Iwaizumi catches himself thinking. They sit down on Oikawa’s bed, and Iwaizumi feels his palms starting to sweat. He doesn’t really know what to say, so he just blurts, “Oikawa, I’m going to kiss you.”

He wants to confirm his own feelings - and hopefully Oikawa’s too.

“H-huh? Wh-“

Before Oikawa can respond, Iwaizumi leans forward and presses their lips together in a chaste kiss. He’s a bit too eager though, and lightly bumps into Oikawa’s glasses. Iwaizumi’s heart is pounding, and he wonders if Oikawa can feel it where their lips are connected.

When they pull apart, their faces are flushed. Oikawa’s eyes are wide with awe and his lips remain parted.

“Iwa-chan…?”

“Oikawa, I’m in love with you,” Iwaizumi says quietly. “Have been, for a long time - since we were kids, probably. I know we were supposed to be having sex with no feelings involved, but thinking about it now, it was impossible from the start… at least for me.”

Iwaizumi’s usually not one to think this deeply about his own feelings and voice them out loud, and it catches Oikawa by surprise. Part of him almost feels a sense of triumph, knowing that he was able to draw out this confession from Iwaizumi, even if not intentionally.

“When did you get so cool, Iwa-chan,” he muses. “This isn’t at all how I pictured this would happen.”

Oikawa rests his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. His pillar, his Iwa-chan.

“I felt it too, you know? Something was missing whenever we did it, but I was too afraid to say it… and now I feel like I’ve lost to you, Iwa-chan.

I liked that kiss,” he says softly. “I’d like to do that more.”

“Just kissing?” Iwaizumi asks, almost teasingly.

“Well, whatever else people do when they’re… in a relationship…” Oikawa mumbles.

“To be honest, there’s not much we have to change,” Iwaizumi laughs dryly, recalling his conversation with his mother. “I’m pretty sure the team thought we were dating ages ago. My mom, too.”

“So… we’re dating now?” Oikawa asks tentatively. He lifts his head to meet Iwaizumi’s eyes.

“We could be,” Iwaizumi says, raising his eyebrows expectantly. “But I don’t think I heard a confession from you.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whines. “You know that I love you.”

Definitely not what Iwaizumi had in mind, but he still blushes despite himself. He kisses Oikawa again, and this time he tilts his head to avoid bumping noses.

* * *

They’re settled in bed, bodies comfortably pressed one another. Iwaizumi feels giddy, weightless, and he can’t stop peppering kisses all over Oikawa’s face, starting with the top of his head and trailing down to his eyelids, cheeks, nose, and then finally his lips. Oikawa adores this affectionate side of Iwaizumi. He happily leans into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck, basking in the attention.

“Who would’ve thought you’d be so touchy feely,” Oikawa chuckles. “You’re like a dog, leaving kisses all over my face.”

“Is that a complaint?” Iwaizumi huffs. “I’m just making up for all the kisses we didn’t have before.”

“Oh my God, you’re such a sap, Iwa-chan.”

The next day at school, the two of them are still riding their newly established relationship high. They keep the PDA down to a minimum but they've both got a rosy flush in their cheeks whenever they're together. Iwaizumi is very noticeably more cheerful than usual, almost to the point that it creeps out Hanamaki and Matsukawa. During practice, they're both in top form, and after a particularly satisfying spike, Iwaizumi and Oikawa reflexively run towards each other. The team is expecting them to do their usual high-five or fist bump, but to their shock, their captain and vice captain embrace and share a kiss, right in the middle of the gymnasium. The first and second years' faces turn red, their mouths agape, while the third years are whistling and whooping in the background.

"Nice kiss, Iwa-chan!"

**Author's Note:**

> PIV (sex) = penis in vagina
> 
> I'm such a sucker for friends w/ benefits even though they pretty much always end predictably, heh. Despite that I still tried to make this one a teeensy bit different from the usual. I just love their relationship so much. *clenches fist passionately* They truly are kindred souls.
> 
> [This is the art that inspired the way they sleep in bed.](http://kittlekrattle.tumblr.com/post/125085776061/for-the-meme-art-iwaoi-sleeping-please) /dies of tenderness overload
> 
> I've had this fic in the works for about a month now, but I was stuck on the smut & the ending (and then I started my new job) so it took me a while to finally complete it. I'm still not 100% satisfied with it, but I've reached the point where I just want to move on and work on something new. ;u;
> 
> As always comments & kudos are greatly appreciated and you can find me [here](http://ichigo-day.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
